Multiple soils are present in institutional settings. In the foodservice industry, food soils include protein, fats and oils, and starches. These soils end up on hard surfaces in a kitchen and restaurant such as the floors, walls, countertops, and dishes. They also end up on soft surfaces like bar rags, towels, and mop heads. Some soils can be quite stubborn to remove and require aggressive cleaning products. There is a need for effective cleaning products that don't rely on aggressive chemicals. Enzymes present an alternative to aggressive chemistries. But, a challenge to enzymes is maintaining their stability in solution in the presence of water or incompatible chemistries. Enzymes are generally unstable in solution without a stabilizing system. Enzyme instability in solution results from (1) incompatible chemistry like surfactants and antimicrobials denaturing the enzyme, or (2) autolysis in the presence of protease where the protease attacks other enzymes. Enzyme stabilization systems exist but have drawbacks. For example, boric acid or borate stabilization systems are restricted in certain countries. It is against this background that this invention is made.